Comments
Like so many other social websites, TF2Tags has its own Comments system. Every item submitted to the site has its own individual comments section, where taggers are encouraged to provide constructive feedback (in theory) or spout bullshit and vitriol (in effect). 'How do they work?' Comments are located in the Item View pages, below the Tag Options buttons. To submit a comment, type whatever you'd like to say into the white text box, and click the 'Submit Comment' button. Once you do so, you can find your newly-made verbal diarrhoea just below the box, along with the other existing comments. Comments are capped at 500 characters at a time. When you make a comment, your words are set in stone forever. They cannot be edited or deleted once they are posted, unless Dr. Dos himself removes them. You also cannot use text formatting or coding in comments; meaning, unfortunately, you can't do fancy stuff like bold text, font changes, or even line breaks. So, try to make your words articulate, and for god's sake don't click the submit button until you're bloody finished. As of a recent update, comments can now line break. So yay on that. 'Comment Limits' Comments are limited to a daily allowance in order to prevent spamming them on submissions. This change was first made on January 11th, 2016 (where they counted towards your submission limit), and then reworked on February 20th into a separate limit. Comment limits work similarly to submission limits, in that your daily allowance is based off of your Profile Ranking. However, the numbers are slightly different: * The default limit is 10 comments per day. * At the rank of Uncharitable (100 points), your limit increases to 20 comments. * At the rank of Wicked Nasty (500 points), your limit increases to 50 comments. 'Double Comments' Double comments are an annoying phenomenon where your comment will occasionally be posted twice for no readily apparent reason. This happens when you double-click the "submit comment" button before the site can register the first click. This is to be avoided, as it's visually awkward (especially with long comments) and, more importantly, both of them will still count toward your limit. Even if you think the site isn't responding, just reload the page. It's much better to maybe not get the first comment, than to definitely make your comment look like rubbish. 'Trivia' * Attempting to submit a comment with nothing in it will simply refresh the page. * The #1 largest number of comments ever made on a single post in TF2Tags was 50,000 comments, after Bonkspenser, Jesse, Le Tryhard Hunter and Kokogumi decided to spam it. The server load caused by such a large amount of comments crashed the site, and the post has since been deleted. It was the reason why the limit was imposed in the first place. * If you type a long enough comment that has no spaces at all, the comment will continue out of the site's right border into the dark brown abyss beyond. This serves little purpose other than a cheap laugh, and to annoy people by forcing them to use the horizontal scroll bar. Category:Mechanics